The Myth of Hearts
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: A normal day of guilt, longing and remembrance in the farmhouse.


The Myth of Hearts

The long-awaited day had finally come. There were no words to describe how she felt that first moment. The smell of curry woke her from her slumber. He had been standing by her bedside. The curry was balanced on his right palm in that time old gesture whilst he leant on the bed with his left.

"Keira," Jack called; interrupting her reverie. "I'm going out to work now. If you need any help tie a note to Stinker's collar."

She frowned. The name _Stinker_ was something that she had always disapproved of. However, she simply nodded even though she knew that he had already left. They had been married for almost a year and he always said the same thing before leaving their home.

She clicked her fingers. The cat meowed and approached. Stinker's back was arched as he elegantly prowled over to her. His bright golden eyes gleamed with arrogance and self-assurance. He seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't remember who he was reminding her of.

_Is Jack the man I promised myself to?_

She mouthed the words to the cat. He paid her no more heed than normal. His back was promptly turned in her direction. He sauntered away. His paws glided regally across the wooden floor. His hips swung from side to side.

Keira sighed. She leant on her left elbow. Her sovereign had been reduced to the simple farmhouse. Her subjects were the ever loyal _Lion_ and the haughty _Stinker_. She wouldn't mind if she were absolutely sure. For a short while she was. However, after marrying Jack doubt began to creep into her mind.

* * *

"_Eoghan!" Keira exclaimed._

_The bright sunshine poured down upon the land. The lavish blue sky shone brightly overhead without end. The verdant grass was soft and emerald. The old stone church was the only source of shade from the warm outdoors._

"_Keira, my princess, what are you doing here?" he frowned as she came to a halt before him._

_Her eyes were alight with mirth. Her smile was captivating and enchanting. He couldn't help but be drawn in. However, he knew better than to follow his heart._

_She chimed. "Brave knight, where do you pledge your allegiance?"_

_Eoghan replied proudly. "I pledge my loyalty to my king and homeland,"_

_She grasped his hand. Her lips parted with a sudden song of laughter. She glanced around warily. There was no one to arouse her suspicions. Keira began to pull him away._

"_Let me show you the secrets of my home,"_

* * *

Keira jolted as Stinker slunk past. His tail slithered along her bare ankle. She frowned at the black cat. He was a pest at the best of times. She had learned to accept his twisted ways and intentional frights. He was just as much a part of Jack as she was.

_Lion, come here. Please give me some companionship._

Her words were silent but Lion understood. He rose slowly. His eyes were half-closed as he lumbered along. Lion was not a lazy dog. He was a good guard and heartbreakingly loyal. He gained a limp from protecting Jack and Keira one late night when they were rushing to get the chickens inside. Lion was simply a creature who paced himself.

She rubbed his ear affectionately as he stared up with large, compassionate eyes. _What am I to do? Is Jack mine? I don't understand this life anymore…_

* * *

"_Eoghan, you must travel to the next kingdom. We must make peace with the king. If we fail then war is upon us," Keira's father thundered._

_One of the council members pushed forward. "However, Eoghan, do not forget. This task is not simply for peace. You must secretly reclaim the sword of his majesty's forefathers. We may as well all die in war if the king is without his proof,"_

_Eoghan bowed. "I understand; I will not fail you, my king,"_

_He strode towards the large doors of the grand hall. His armour sounded with every step he took. His helmet was held under his arm. His sword swung proudly at his side._

* * *

The chickens clucked at Keira's heels. She watched them patiently. She had always liked animals. Her fascination with chickens was a relatively new development. She tentatively reached out. A small chick nudged her fingers.

Jack chuckled. "You sure like those chickens,"

Keira nodded ecstatically. She turned away from the chick and held her message board aloft; _welcome home_. Jack crouched down to match her level. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you," he murmured.

She would have given anything to say the same to him. Instead, she merely nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. At times like that all of her doubts vanished. She questioned nothing of their marriage and love.

* * *

_Keira stood before her people. They were different from her expectations. She thought that her father was a truthful and honest man. The sight before her was proof enough of his unwholesome lie. It pained her to look upon them but she remained expressionless. It was all that she could do to save herself._

"_You'll live," the court official whispered to her slyly. "Don't look upon them as though they're dirt. They are all you have left in life."_

"_I understand," she responded; voice straining._

_She had sent away as a gift to another kingdom. Her life and freedom were cost of her father's prosperity. She was willing to bear the burden. However, her loyalty to her kin and kingdom could not steel her nerves. She longed to find a face amidst the masses that she knew and loved. There was not a face to be recognised in sight._

"_Come," the official urged, feigning kindness. "We must not keep the prince awaiting his bride-to-be."_

_Keira inclined her head respectfully. She followed him obediently. Each step that she took was as resounding as thunder. Her fate had been sealed and there not a single light of hope._

* * *

Jack's eyes pierced her. Keira smiled faintly at the attention he regularly lavished upon her. She was unused to his gaze despite their time together. He loved her unconditionally. There were few in the world who could love like that.

She slid the message board across the table;

_I enjoy your company. You spent so much of your time with me. I am grateful._

_Do your friends not miss you?_

"You're sweet," Jack grinned and patted her hand. "I see them often. I prefer to be with you though."

She nodded in understanding and withdrew her hand. Her gaze turned to her food. Her eyes were sad. She wanted to tell him so many things. However, for once, she was glad not to have her voice. She had been too close to noting their similarities.

* * *

_A guard roared. "Eoghan, you swore fealty to this kingdom and to our king! How dare you betray us!"_

_Keira's beat palpitated against her ribcage. Her fingers twitched towards Eoghan's. He needed her and she could do nothing for him. If it weren't for her he would still be a free man._

_The king snarled lowly. "You used my forefather's sword to slay the guards of our ally. You stole my daughter away from her marriage ceremony. You broke this kingdom's line of defence and still believe yourself to be correct!"_

"_I accept all accusations," Eoghan bowed his head. "I will take whichever punishment my king believes me to be deserving of."_

_The king leant back in his hand-carved throne. His fingers traced the contours of the polished oak arms. His eyes roved across the grand hall thoughtfully. He was not known to be a man of mercy. He took little time to judge those he deemed unworthy and below him._

_Eventually, the king sloped forward. "I would beseech you to find the cure to my _ailment_…However, you are not to be trusted. I send to the Witch Queen the treasure which you prize instead, my faithless knight…. Do you understand your final role my dearest exiled daughter?"_

_Keira curtsied. The chains bound around her wrists quaked. Their metallic cry rang out as though birds of prey setting upon a hapless victim._

"_I understand, my lord," she spoke._

_The guards began to lead her away. She took pride in the little freedom that she retained. They did not haul her across the floor. Her clothes were still comfortable and suiting of her birth right._

_Her footsteps lead her to the drawbridge. She waited for the path to lower when a bird swooped down. A small scroll from fell its beak. She caught it without detection. Her hands raced to break the delicate seal._

_I am granted the freedom to live as I choose. However, I would rather be in the presence of you._

* * *

The sun was close to setting. Keira was growing restless. It was the one night of the week where Jack remained out at night. She was pleased for him, of course. However, recently, she had begun to dread his extended departure. The nightmares of her past would resurface at will.

Lion and Stinker would fall asleep. Their leisurely days came alongside leisurely nights. The animals would always swiftly enter the realms of sleep. She would be left alone with her thoughts. That was the most dangerous time.

Her thoughts were not of Jack. They were not of the family she and him were planning. They were nothing of her recently acquired friends. The only one who could fill her mind was Eoghan.

Her precious Eoghan was a match for Jack's appearance. There was nothing to distinguish the two. Their eyes, of all their features, were most striking in their likeness. Their smiles echoed one another and she was haunted by the possibility that Jack was nothing more than a replacement.

However, the similarities of their words and actions had made her think differently for a time. They were _too_ alike. The two could have passed for one another if not for their different eras of life. She had hoped that they were the same. She dreamt of Eoghan having returned as Jack.

Eoghan had sworn fealty to her. He had sworn to remain by her side. She couldn't deny the possibility that he returned for her.

* * *

_The day was dark and grey. Ash clouds veiled the mourning sky. It was an exacting replica of her heart. In the fading light of day Keira led her people into the mountains. She dared to glance back though she knew better than to._

_The kingdom was alight. The fires were merciless and ravenous. They devoured all that they could. Her father was amidst the flames. He too was ash however he existed below the merciless heat. She could somehow bear his death though it did burden her heart._

_The death which made her mourn was Eoghan's. Her father had lied once more. Eoghan was executed whilst she was away. The note given to her by the bird was the last remnant of him. She clutched it to her chest and pressed onwards._

_There was nothing left for her in the kingdom vanquished by one man's greed._

_Her eyes caught sight of a cave entrance. She knew the place at once and hastened onwards. Her hands clutched at the skirt of her dress as she clambered higher. The black rocks of the mountain were large, rough and pointed._

_It did nothing to halt her efforts. She soon reached the entrance. The chamber was dark but she could feel a breeze within. There was another entrance to the chamber. For the sake of her people she ventured further in. In her left hand was a small piece of wood that burned._

"_You dare to besiege my home," a voice snarled._

_Keira spun around. The light refracted from two oval earrings crafted from polished bone. The speaker was a child of no more than seven years. Her blonde hair was wild and darkened from the filthy surroundings. Her eyes were deep burgundy. She wore old clothing reminiscent of the shamans who roamed the land in ages past._

_Keira tried to defend her actions. "I have no interest in your kind. I-"_

"_Come now! We must end this!" the voices of her people resounded._

_The brightness of one thousand flames lit the cave. Her people approached without a thought of slowing. Their reckless and careless entry was intimidating._

"_Corpora lente augescent cito extinguuntur!" the girl shrieked._

* * *

Keira jolted. A sudden brightness overcame her. She lurched upright, gasping loudly. Two hands clutched her shoulders as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Jack called worriedly.

She forced herself to smile at him. For a moment his voice had fooled her into believing that Eoghan was present. Keira wiped away the dampness from her eyes and nodded.

He frowned at her. "I came back and you were on the floor. I was so worried. You look pale. I should take you to doctor Hardy. He'll know what to do,"

She tried to protest but without a voice he was oblivious to her efforts. Her hands reached for him but he pushed them away. A coat was slung over her shoulders. Jack buttoned them up and lifted her into his arms. He dashed out of the door and towards the clinic.

The door creaked open. "What time is this? Do you know? Has your clock broken?"

Jack pushed past him. "Keira's ill; you have to do something!"

Hardy reluctantly nodded and drowsily set to work. His tiredness soon faded as her condition became apparent. He tutted to himself thoughtfully and placed the stethoscope away.

Jack pleaded. "What's wrong?"

Hardy smiled. "There is nothing now to do other than congratulate you. I'm sure you two will make wonderful parents,"

Jack shrieked loudly. His entire being was alight with joy. He threw herself at Keira; wrapping her in a tight embrace.

The announcement made Keira queasy. She suddenly wasn't ready despite the discussions she and Jack had. Her heart was racing and she had paled to a ghastly white. Jack's embrace tightened but her arms remained limp at her side.

Her mind was racing from the suddenness of it all. She wasn't even sure if she loved him. He was the closest person to Eoghan that she had but no matter how she looked at it he wasn't Eoghan. Even if he was Eoghan's reincarnation he was different to the man that she first loved; the man she still loved.

Tears poured down her face suddenly and she words fell silently from her lips; _you are not the man I wait for_.

He pulled back for a moment. "I understand… I'll be the best husband and father. I won't fail you!"

**Author's Note: This, I will happily admit, has been inspired by The Myth. I simply adore wǔxiá. There is no other genre that has love stories to match! Ooh, how I adore Wǔxiá… I'm getting off course again. The witch is, of course, the Witch Princess. The Witch Queen is her mother or aunt or something like that. I think grandmother might be a stretch too far though. The phrase **_Corpora lente augescent cito extinguuntur_** is Latin. The meaning is supposedly something along the lines of **_bodies grows slowly and die swiftly_**. I just adore Latin. Oh, that reminds me, please spare a thought for **_Kanakanavu_**. I thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed my tale and I apologise if I've failed to satisfy you.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
